Lady Kale
Lady Kale, Princess of Avalon is the main antagonist of the first season and one of the two vilainesses of the second season of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, voiced by Corinne Orr. Lady Kale is an outlaw Princess of Avalon and a banished member of royal family. Having discovered a powerful Dark Stone, Kale ruthlesly seeks to best the Jewel Riders and master all the magic of Avalon so she can destroy Merlin and rule the kingdom forever. This is the first time in Avalon's history since the defeat of Morgana and the ancient wizards that the kingdom is under the threat of such an evil power. Kale is a twin sister of the good Queen Anya, making her an aunt of the protagonist Princess Gwenevere. Serving her are three bad-natured animals: the dweasels Rufus and Twig and the dragon Grimm. Description Physical attributes *Age: Unknown * Height: 5' 11 (180 cm) * Hair: Jet black, worn long * Eyes: Violet * Skin: Orange Personality Princess Kale is ruthless, contentious, aggressive, willful, and hungry for power. She firmly believes she should be ruling Avalon and blames Merlin for allowing her sister, Anya, to get the Sun Stone and become the current Queen. For this purpose, Kale is obsessed with stealing the seven Crown Jewels of the kingdom. From her castle in the Thornwoods, she plan raids on traveling caravans that transport goods and information across the kingdom in an effort to gain knowledge of the lost Crown Jewels. , disguised as Madam LaPayne in "Fashion Fever" |left]] Lady Kale is extremely haughty, proud, stubborn, and prone to furious fits. She is very bossy and uncaring for her animals, except for her dear dragon, and treacherous for her allies. Kale deeply enjoys being bad and despises goodness, with a special hatred for her former mentor Merlin. The episode "Dreamfields" shows Kale having doubts about her evil ways and her potential good side, but this is not explored again - as long as she stands, Avalon will never be at peace again. Abilities and minions knight Drake in "Fashion Fever"]]Kale is a dangerous enemy, blessed with a keen, cold, and cunning intellect. Not only she has a great knowledge of magic but is also very agile, physically strong, and highly skilled in swordsmanship. A deadly combination. "]] Kale uses the Dark Stone, a magic jewel of terrible and awesome power that she discovered and tuned to herself. It allows her to use it as a beam projectile weapon, warp magic to evil, ride the wild magic through the Travel Trees, communicate with all animals (like the Heart Stone) and bind them to herself, twist the form and shapes of things, and pull objects. The Dark Stone is powerful, but unpredictable and hard to control. In the second season, with Morgana lending some of her own powers, Kale can do more things with the Dark Stone, such as turn it into a sword, use it to mind-control people, and magically disguise herself. -powered Dragon Wagon her dweasels in "The Fortune Jewel"]] Kale's vehicle of choice is a Dragon Wagon powered by her darling Grimm - a big, strong, mean dragon. Also aiding her on her nefarious schemes of conquest are her other underlings: chiefly a pair of dweasels (dino-weasels) named Rufus and Twig, as well as some humans on her hire, in particular the Outlaws. Background in "Dreamfields"|left]] Lady Kale was born as a Princess of Avalon and a sister to Princess Anya. When Anya received the Sun Stone from Merlin to become the next Queen, Kale felt cheated. Kale always felt that it was her destiny to receive the Sun Stone: it should be Queen Kale ruling Avalon, not her sweet sister, and it is all Merlin's fault. Although Kale studied the magic very hard as a child, she was denied everything she ever wanted: the power of the Sun Stone and the right to rule. , her uneasy ally during the second season|220x220px]] Banished from the Crystal Palace for plotting to take the throne away from Queen Anya, Princess Kale has dedicated her life to getting revenge upon Merlin. Now the wild magic is out of control and the outlaw Princess is determined to command it. The time for vengeance is at hand, as Kale has discovered a new Enchanted Jewel of great power known as the Dark Stone, and her plans for the domination of Avalon have begun to form. With this Dark Stone, she is learning to use the wild magic, twisting it to her evil designs. In her quest for greater power, Kale has vowed to destroy Merlin and steal his Crown Jewels. Unless she is stopped, Kale will use these mighty Jewels to rid of Merlin and forever reign over "an empire that will last an eternity." Not since the time of the ancient wizards 1,000 years ago did such an evil force threaten Avalon. With the power of her Dark Stone, Kale lures Merlin into a trap, sending the wizard hurtling into the hidden rivers of wild magic, to be trapped forever entangled in its swirling chaos. Now a new generation of the Jewel Riders and friends are about to face a great challenge as they use their Enchanted Jewels on a quest to preserve the goodness and eliminate the threat to the kingdom. Fashion and style The show bible describes Kale as "ravishing" and "infinitely charming". A darkly attractive and statusque woman, she mostly wears shades of red and purple, and her jewel armor is dragon-themed. Kale1.png Kale2.png Kale3.png Kale4.png Kale5.png Kale6.png Behind the scenes 'chewing up the scenery' while playing Kale in "Full Circle"|left]] Lady Kale was played by Corinne Orr, who also played Kale's sister Queen Anya. Previously, Orr has played a similar character of the Queen of the Crown in ''The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers''.'' Kale is named ''Caluixa in the Catalan version.Starla i les amazones de les joies - Descripció dels personatges In early versions of the show, including Enchanted Jewel Riders and Enchanted Camelot, there were major differences in her character. Kale would have "florescent" hair color, bronze skin, and steel grey eyes. She would wear the Dark Stone from her neck, and when using it would cause "the power to totally possess her, causing bright purple lights to shine from her eyes." She was also to have three more minions in addition to Grimm and the dweasels: Nitemary ("giant blue bat, grumpy whiner"), Slither ("green snake, nasty, has a sweet tooth for owls"), and Geezer ("purple singing goblin"). Kale was to be "planning to recruit a magical animal army to storm New Camelot."Enchanted Jewel Riders Show Bible | The Jewel Riders Archive Appearances First season 's power in "Full Circle"|220x220px]] * Jewel Quest, Part I * Jewel Quest, Part II * Travel Trees Can’t Dance * Song of the Rainbow * Wizard’s Peak * The Faery Princess * Badlands * Home Sweet Heart Stone * Dreamfields * Revenge of the Dark Stone * Full Circle Second season " (with Tamara pointing)]] * Morgana * Fashion Fever * Prince of the Forest * The Wizard of Gardenia * Mystery Island * The Fortune Jewel * Spirit of Avalon * The One Jewel (post-demise cameo). Fate Kale is eliminated when Gwenevere, with Ian's help, uses the Staff of Avalon and the collected Wizard Jewels to crystallize her. In the original script, Gwen would instead use the Sun Stone and the Staff to create a mirror shield and reflect Kale's own spell at her.The Dragon Wagon dives for the Wizard Jewels. Kale stands and whips the Dark Stone. The magic shoots toward Gwen. Gwen holds up the Staff of Avalon high! On the Staff is the Sunstone. Gwen holds up the Staff of Avalon high! On the Staff is the Sunstone. Powered by the Sunstone, The Staff forms a mirror shield in front of Gwen and Ranger. Kale's magic blast reflects off of the mirror and bounces back right at the Dragon wagon. The Dragon wagon is encircled in Kale's own magic blaze. KALE "Ahhh!! No!! Argle!" The Dragon Wagon barrels down on Gwen and Ranger, but it is turned to crystal. Gwen and Ranger duck as The Dragon Wagon crashes into the beach, plowing into a sand dune. A huge furrow rips where the dragon wagon tears through the sand. The crystal Dweasels fly into the dune sticking in head first with their feet sticking out. Grimm slams into the sand dune head first, his big feet sticking out! Kale lands on top, a crystal statute standing over the frozen crystal wagon. GWEN "You're now as cold as your heart." See also * "]]Royal family * List of characters References Category:Humans Category:Main characters Category:Royal family Category:Evil characters Category:Female characters Category:Witches